


Jinx and Luck

by scoupsology



Category: SEVENTEEN - Fandom
Genre: Another need, Bad luck and good luck, Cat hybrid!joshua, Cheolsoo, Hybrid AU, I'm deprived of cheolsoo content, M/M, Seungcheol is a criminology student
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-02 01:32:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19189210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scoupsology/pseuds/scoupsology
Summary: He saw how his friend Wonwoo got a dog hybrid named Mingyu, how Minghao got a cat hybrid named Jun, and almost everybody else. To the cat hybrid owners, he never saw someone own a black one, and when he asked why, they told him, "It's a bad luck, that's why."But when he saved a black cat hybrid, will his life become better or worse?





	Jinx and Luck

He saw how his friend Wonwoo got a dog hybrid named Mingyu, how Minghao got a cat hybrid named Jun, and almost everybody else. To the cat hybrid owners, he never saw someone own a black one, and when he asked why, they told him, "It's a bad luck, that's why." 

 

But his friend Minghao says the otherwise, "I wanted to have one, but when I saw Junnie, I felt connected to him instantly."

 

"Are you happy?" Seungcheol asked. 

 

Minghao smiled at him as he play with Jun's hair who was sleeping, "More than happy. He gave me more than what I gave him."

 

Seungcheol frowned, not understanding what the other meant.

 

"He gave me home, Seungcheol hyung."

 

 

 

And so, Seungcheol mindlessly walked through the streets, his mind if he would like to own a hybrid. What would he like? A dog? They are adorable and Seungcheol also likes dogs. How about a rabbit? They are so fluffy and just... cute! A hamster? But then he remembered how energatic Soonyoung is, Jihoon's hamster hybrid. How about a cat? 

 

Just in time as he thought of how about having a cat, he heard a soft whimper when he passed by an alley, stepping backwards, Seungcheol became alert, his eyes searching for something. 

 

His gaze turned to a corner, a little bit near from the garbages and he saw movements. Cautiously, he stepped closer, and another whimper echoed in the dark alley. It sounded so hurt, as if in pain. 

 

'Seungcheol, if you were near garbages in an alley, wouldn't you be hurt?' 

 

"N-no." A soft voice said. It was too soft that it's almost inaudible that made his stopped on his tracks. 

 

Seungcheol frowned, as a criminology student, he can't let something like this just pass. He continuously stepped closer and his eyes widened when he saw someone, a black cat hybrid, curled up against his body who looked like he became a punching bag. 

 

'Assholes.' 

 

Seungcheol saw red, he's angry to those who did this to someone who looks so weak. He clenched his fist as his jaw clenched. Tightly closing his eyes as he tried himself to calm down. 

 

He heard another whimper, the cat hybrid looked he's having trouble in breathing that Seungcheol immediately made up his mind. He's going to help him. 

 

When he lowered himself, the hybrid forced himself to push himself away from Seungcheol, but no avail. He gently grabbed the hybrids wrist, but the hybrid frantically tried to retreive his wrist. 

 

"I'm not going to hurt you, I'll take care of you. I promise." He gently said as he properly positioned himself to lift the hybrid. 

 

"You're not." Pain crossed over the hybrid's face and that pushed Seungcheol to follow his gut and not to mind how much the hybrid doesn't want to. 

 

He lifted the hybrid, he took note of how light he was. Even in his weak state, the hybrid tried to fight him, but resulted into nothing. Seungcheol was muscular, from the trainings he got for being a criminology student. 

 

"I promise. Trust me. I'm not going to hurt you. Let me just treat you and you can... leave if you wanted to." Seungcheol whispered when he finally placed the hybrid properly on his arms. 

 

The hybrid frowned, eyes closed and Seungcheol walked away from the alley. The hybrid's breathing was heavy and when Seungcheol finally stepped out and the light from the lampost welcomed them, he saw how many bruises the hybrid has. His cheeks were bruised, there were cuts from his lips and Seungcheol growled, startling and alerting the hybrid. 

 

"I'm sorry," Seungcheol apologized, "You're safe now."

 

That's what the hybrid last heard before he passed out. 

 

****

 

Seungcheol carefully placed the hybrid on his bed, not wanting to wake him up. Then, he get his first aid kit, a basin and a towel after he got a new shirt and pants. 

 

First, he gently wiped the hybrid's face with a towel. He noticed how the hybrid scrunched his face. He continued to do that until the the hybrid's face was finally clean. Seungcheol also realized how good looking he was, gritting his teeth when wounds and bruises became more visible, still red and fresh. 

 

He then took the ripped shirt off of the hybrid, his ribs visible and too thin. He started to wipe the hybrids body and he felt blood rushed up to his cheeks. 

 

'No, this is nothing. The hybrid is innocent, you're innocent, what you're doing is innocent. This is for the hybrid's good. Be a gentleman, Seungcheol!' 

 

He held his breath and exhaled when he finished. Seungcheol swiftly wear his shirt on the hybrid, thankful that he was still asleep. His eyes then turned to the hybrid's pants, loosely on the his hips. Seungcheol gulped as he hurriedly finished, also changing the hybrid's pants. 

 

"I did it, I fucking did it. You're a hero, Seungcheol." He whispered. 

 

Tired, he didn't even finished changing his clothes as he sleep on the couch. 

 

****

 

Seungcheol woke up, frowning. Though immediately opened his eyes when he remembered what happened last night. Even though he's dizzy, he tried to stand up and go to his room where the hybrid was. He was welcomed by the sight of the hybrid curled up against his sheets. 

 

Seungcheol left, decided to cook something for the hybrid to eat, thankful it's Saturday. It wouldn't be too good if he gave too much, because based from his body, it looked like he hasn't properly eaten for like... forever. 

 

He finished up, he put everything on a tray and he come to his room again. Placing the tray on his bedside table, he gently shook the hybrid. 

 

"Hey... wake up." Seungcheol said. The hybrid hummed from his sleep and he looked so cute as he frowned. 

 

"I got you food." From that, the hybrid fluttered his eyes open and he directly stared back at Seungcheol who widened his eyes.

 

He already saw beautiful eyes but he haven't seen this much. Seungcheol gulped, and he almost took a step back. But he held himself on his place as he smiled on the hybrid. 

 

"I'm sure you're hungy." Seungcheol said, "Do you want me to, uh, help you sit?" 

 

The hybrid didn't say anything and Seungcheol waited... and waited. 

 

Nothing. 

 

He smiled awkwardly but changed it to a bright one when the hybrid nodded his head. Carefully, he helped the hybrid to sit properly. Seungcheol then picked up the tray and offer it to the hybrid who only looked at it. 

 

He heard a stomach growl but Seungcheol was sure its not his. Realizing something, he almost hit his head with the tray he's holding. The hybrid was weak. 

 

So, he placed the tray again on the bedside table, picking the plate with food. Offering a spoon, the hybrid opened his mouth and began to it as Seungcheol let him drink from time to time. It's like that until he finished, Seungcheol grabbed everything together and stood up. 

 

"I'll just wash this. You can rest here." Seungcheol smiled again as he left, leaving the hybrid in his room. 

 

Joshua was alert, he looked around and he noticed how the room looks so pleasing to the eyes. There were mix of white and green, calming him. It was clean. And as much as Joshua wanted to say that he's comfortable from the warmth the man and the bed gave him, he can't help but to worry. His trust has been broken for many times. His ears lie flat on his head, his lips tugged down as worry consumed him, again. 

 

His ears perked up when he heard footsteps outside, getting louder as it stepped closer. He heard the man opened the door, his gaze on his fingers. 

 

"Are you feeling better?" The man asked. 

 

Joshua doesn't know if he should respond, he wanted to get out of here as soon as he could. 

 

But can he really do that when he's in this state? A whimper escaped from his lips and the man was instantly on his side. 

 

"What happened? Are you hurt? Where do you feel the pain?"

 

Joshua shook his head. 

 

"Oh okay, good. Just tell me if anything was bothering you okay? I'll just... study outside." The man picked his books from the study table, he was about to go outside when he heard the hybrid spoke. 

 

"Why?"

 

Seungcheol turned around, "What why?" 

 

"Why are you helping me?" The hybrid asked, a bitter tone lingered on his voice. 

 

"Because you deserve it." The man softly smiled at him. 

 

Joshua continuously stared at him, making the man shift from where he was standing. He looked away, and the man waited for seconds before leaving. 

 

He thinks of what he should do. He loves the warmth, he loves the comfort and it felt like home. But he knew he needs to leave, he can't be a bother to someone. Deciding that he should atleast thank the man, he felt himself if he could stand up on his own. Maybe from the rest he had or from the food he ate, he regained his strength and managed to stand up. 

 

'Okay, I can do this.' Joshua encouraged himself. Slowly he walked until he managed to leave the room, advantage of being a hybrid, he was able to smell where the man was and so he followed where it was coming from. There, he saw how focused the other was, not even noticing his presence. 

 

Joshua then begun to ask himself if he did the right thing, but convinced himself that this is just right. When he was already standing near the man, as if noticing his presence just then, he looked up from his books and widened his eyes. 

 

"Are you already fine? Come on, sit here." The man guided him to sit by the sofa, he took note of how rough the hands of the man were, and he loved it. 

 

"Thank you." Joshua softly said. 

 

The man ruffled his head, and Joshua closed his eyes as felt pleasure from it. 

 

"Oh." Seungcheol only said when he saw the way the hybrid looked. His eyes were closed and his mouth were slightly opened. Then he heard... a purr. 

 

Seungcheol blushed when he heard that as something stirred inside of him. As if he broke out from a trance, the hybrid immediately leaned back, eyes wide and alert. 

 

"I'm sorry!" Seungcheol apologized, hand still on air to which he put down. 

 

"N-no. I should be the one apologizing. I-ive been bothering you..." 

 

"You're not." Seungcheol said, frowning. The hybrid can't be a bother to him, ever. 

 

"But I am!" The hybrid persist. 

 

Seungcheol looked at him, he wanted to wipe those thoughts away. The hybrid doesn't deserved it! He deserve to be pampered, to be taken care of, to be loved. 

 

'By whom?' Seungcheol asked himself. 'By him.'

 

Seungcheol doesn't know how or when but he just felt something about the hybrid instantly. Is this what Minghao pertained to when he said connection? 

 

Seungcheol weighs everything. He wanted to live with the hybrid, but does he even wants to? Well... there's no harm in asking, right?

 

Joshua felt himself shrink from the stare of the human, making him uncomfortable and vulnerable. He doesn't like it. 

 

"Do you want to live with me?" Seungcheol asked. Joshua looked at him wide eyes and his ears perked up.

 

"You want to own me?" Joshua whispered. 

 

"Live with, not own." Seungcheol corrected as he shuffled from his seat because of nervousness. 

 

Joshua felt his heart rummaged in his chest, there was this fluttering feeling and he suddenly felt giddy. Nobody had ever told him that. 

 

"So?" Seungcheol asked again, trying his best not to stammer. 

 

The hybrid smiled at him and it took Seungcheol's breath away. Even with those bruises and wounds, the hybrid still looked ethereal. 

 

"If that's okay with you." The hybrid said softly as his cheeks flushed pink. 

 

Too happy with the hybrid's answer, he pulled him into a hug, "I'll do my best for you not to regret your decision."

 

He heard the hybrid giggled from his chest and his heart started to beat loudly, "You can start by introducing yourself."

 

Seungcheol freed him from the hug and Joshua almost frowned, already missing the feeling of the human's heat. 

 

"Choi Seungcheol, I'm a criminology student."

 

Joshua hummed, as he looked down, "Probably why you became my saviour." 

 

Seungcheol thought he was about to lose his breath from the state of his heart, it's like he was about to have a heart attack. 

 

"Your saviour wants to know your name." Seungcheol said, eyes not leaving the hybrid. 

 

"I'm Joshua." He introduced. His voice too gentle and his feature was too soft that Seungcheol just wanted to protect him from any harm. And that's what he vowed to himself. 

 

"Do you want me to pet you again?" Seungcheol asked. 

 

Joshua hummed happily, moving closer to Seungcheol. "Yes, please." .

 

Seungcheol happily obliged, forgetting that he has an exam on the next day. 

 

****

 

Months after, both of them were comfortably cuddling, as Joshua's request. Joshua's head was on Seungcheol's arm and his arm was on Seungcheol's chest. The latter's hand playing with Joshua's locks as his other arm were wrapped around the body of the hybrid. 

 

"Shua?" Seungcheol called, getting the hybrid's attention.

 

He looked up, eyes wide and Seungcheol looked at him fondly. 

 

"What is it?" 

 

"You know how people call black cats as bad luck?" Seungcheol started but stopped when pain flashed through Joshua's eyes, trying to get away from Seungcheol who only tightened his hold. "They are wrong. My life has always been jinxed, but you changed it. You're my goodluck charm, you're making my life better." Seungcheol continued. "You're making my life perfect," he whispered. 

 

The hybrid stills as he kept on listening to every word that the man says as he felt his heart beats so fast. 

 

"What I'm saying is... would you like to live with me forever?" 

 

Cannot help the tears escaping from his eyes, he put his face on the other's chest, hugging him so tight. 

 

"As what?" He asked bravely. 

 

Cupping his cheeks, Seungcheol swiped his tears away and looked at him with so much adoration that Joshua wanted to look away. 

 

"Do you want to be my boyfriend?"

 

Hitting his chest, tears began to fall from his eyes because of happiness. "Of course, you big dummy!" 

 

Seungcheol laughed, leaning close to Joshua's face. "I love you, Shua."

 

"I love you, too." Joshua closed his eyes as he felt lips on his own. 

 

There's no such thing as coincidence. Everything happened for a reason as they are destined to meet or to happen. Proving how wrong the people belief is, Seungcheol found his luck when he met Joshua, who became his other half. 

 

The one who made everything perfect and the one who fulfilled the empitness he has been feeling.


End file.
